bat love
by Draco Darkheart
Summary: batman saves robin and they fall in love my second fic R&R please i found this on yahoo in a group by skylar999


Bat love

By gaydragonguy86

Robin does not belong to me. If he did I wouldn't be spending my free time at the computer writing stories. "I would be having SEX with him!!"

In The original Batman T.V. show the Joker tries to kill one of the Heroes by feeding them to a giant clam. The clam eats the Boy Wonder first. Now for me, there was always a rush of excitement as the clam shuts it shell over its prey, and the look on Robin's face is priceless. Sadly to say, the hungry clam was cheated out of its meal. Robin is saved by Batman, who pries the shells open and pulls the Boy Wonder out. This was my first exposure to Vore, yet I didn't know what that was until now. In honor of Batman showing me the light, Now be gentle. This is my second fic.

****************************

Robin the Boy Wonder was with Batman at the Gotham City Aquarium. They were on a stake-out. News of the Joker using it as a hideout was just too good to pass up.

It was Batman's decision to cover more ground by separating.

Robin found himself in the Shellfish Exhibit.

"Could I be any place more boring then this?" the teen asked himself with a sigh.

Out of the corner of his eye, a banner flapping about got his attention. Looking up, he read it.

SEE THE GIANT MAN-EATING CLAM THAT STIRS FEAR IN THE HEART OF GOTHAM'S OWN BOY WONDER!

"We'll see about that!" Robin marched straight for the room, but hesitated at the open door that led to the giant clam's pen.

"Come on, Robin, be brave. A clam is just a mollusk."

"Right, just a mollusk that was has a hunger for you!" The high-pitch voice came from shadows.

"Joker?!" Robin said, just as the knockout gas hit his nose. Within seconds, the young hero was out like a light.

The Joker slapped the boy lightly on his face. "Wakie wakie. Come on Robin. There is someone who would like to meet… Ummm EAT you!"

With a groan Robin opened his eyes only to discover his legs were bound together at his ankles and his arm were tied behind his back. Looking around he saw he was lying on a marble bench that was right next to the giant clam's holding pen.

Now the Joker was partially dancing with a sign in his hand.

DO NOT FEED THE GIANT CLAM.

Joker had crossed out the first two words, and in his own bold strokes had added one more.

ROBIN.

"Isn't it a shame that someone would go so far to deface pubic property just to get the point across?" The Joker threw the sign aside.

"Joker, what are you doing here?!"

"Why I'm just looking after my pet of course. It seems it was cheated out of its dinner sometime ago and I plan to remedy that."

"Don't play games with me Joker! You may have scared me before, but know I know that clam's lack the digestive system to eat something as big as me!"

The Joker got down on one knee and whispered into Robin's ear. "Mutated clams do."

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat.

The Joke went to work, taking off the hero's utility belt and his green shoes.

"I never got you tell you about my pet clam, did I Robin?"

The Joker glanced down at the boy, not expecting an answer from him.

"You see I mutated his clam to do one thing and one thing only: to eat. Where most giant clams just have a foot, my clam has a tongue to attack prey with. My clam also has a large mouth to hold its prey. And my clam has much more efficient digestive system that can consume something big. Even something as big as… "

The Joker caressed Robin's green trunks that barely hold back the Boy Wonder's bulge. "…You."

Robin panicked and struggled. He kicked his legs and tried to work his hands free. The bonds were too tight even for a skilled escape artist like the Boy Wonder. Failing and frightened by the sight of the hideous clam, Robin tried desperately to reason with his captor. "No, please Joker! You can't feed me to that monster again. I don't want to be *gulp* eaten."

"Let's get one thing straight, Boy Blunder. You were in that hungry clam's mouth once before, and you're going right back there, like it or not!"

The Joker started stroking the young man's bulge.

"My, how you have grown, Robin. It seems a shame that only the clam gets to taste you. If I had more time, I would be doing some swallowing of my own!"

"No, please don't! How humiliating..." Robin blushes in shame as he grows hard from fear and touch of the Joker's hand.

"How would you like me to make you cum one last time?"

The Joker reached into Robin's tight green trunks and stroked the hero's erection as the giant clam's tongue crept its way towards its prey.

"I don't want anything from you except justice, Joker..." The words died on his lips as he felt the Joker sucking on the head of his dick through his trunks.

"Uh...Feels so good...But have to keep control...Oh no!" All of a sudden Robin felt a strange new sensation. It felt like Joker was now lapping at his feet. Looking down Robin saw it wasn't the Joker at all!

"Holy bivalve!" Robin exclaimed in horror.

The Joker chuckled as he saw the giant clam wrap its monstrous tongue around Robin's ankles and tugged the bound Boy Wonder roughly towards itself.

The Joker raised his hands in mock helplessness as he looked on and laughed. "Looks like the clam doesn't like anyone playing with its food but it!"

"Holy tongue-tied!" Robin gasped as he struggled, flashing back to the horror of the last time he faced the Joker's clam "Not again! Not like this! I don't want to be eaten again!"

The clam just tightened its grip around its meal, and pulled it towards its gaping mouth.

"No, let go!" Robin kicked at the clam and tried to make it free him but it's no use. The giant clam had only one thing on its simple mind and eating Robin was it.

The Joker grabs Robin by his hair. "Oh boy, it is a fight to see who gets you in their mouth first, me or the clam!" He leaned in and kissed and bit at Robin's neck.

The joker released his grip on Robin's hair. "Somehow I get the feeling the clam will win."

The clam opened up to claim its prize.

"No! Nooo! Let go. Please Joker, make it let go of me!" Robin begged, nearly in tears.

The Joker leaned casually up against the wall, making a show of filing his nails. "Don't. Stop. Let him go." He said blandly. Unsurprisingly, the clam failed to pause and Robin felt his legs being pulled into the open shell.

The Joker glanced back at the young man in peril and shrugged. "Well I tried. Oh and I wouldn't count on the Caped Crusader coming to save you!" The Joker threw Batman's wet cape and cowl on the ground. "He's been invited to a dinner party of his own."

Robin should have been shocked and frightened over Batman death, but right then the Boy Wonder was staring down the giant clam's mouth. His legs were already inside it up to mid-thigh, and it made a sick slurping sound as it pulled him in deeper.

"Ew gross! It's eating me. It's really is eating me!" The boy hero squirmed and struggled, trying desperately to get free. As he thrashed about his cock rubbed against the slick, muscular tongue, and as much as Robin hated to admit it, it felt good! It felt like someone was licking his balls.

Robin gritted his teeth. "Gosh, it's like the clam is molesting me while it's eating me alive! Getting so hard... I can't fight it!"

"Wow, it looks like the clam wants to eat you in more ways than one, Robin!! HA HA HA!"

All of a sudden the Boy Wonder was yanked deeper into the cold mouth. Robin heard the ripping of his costume. "Oh no, that clam has torn right through my tights!"

The tip of the clam's slimy tongue slid into Robin's ass.

"Holy horniness... Feels so good. I can't believe I'm getting turned on while being eaten! But I can't fight it. So intense. It feels so good. If it keeps this up... I'm gonna cum!"

With one last tug, Robin was pulled all the way into the clam's waiting mouth. The light disappeared as the clam shut its shell. The Boy Wonder was pinned in placed as the clam's tongue moved over his freed cock. His uniform was being digested off his body.

"I'm trapped in here. I've been eaten alive! And that awful tongue still feels so good! Ah... I can't hold it anymore... OOOO!"

It felt so good that Robin cum in an explosion, spraying the inside of the clam with his seed. Gasping and weakened, Robin could fight no longer. The clam's innards closed suffocatingly tight around him as its digestive juices made a meal of the broken Boy Wonder.

There are just some fates no one can escape from. Not even a hero.


End file.
